


Мы попадём туда в конце концов

by Olga_F



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hot Fuzz (2007), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть дороги, которые ведут в особенные места, и особенным людям всегда удается находить их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы попадём туда в конце концов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Get There in the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048442) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



– Категорически – нет, – заявил Джон. Шерлок надулся. 

– Мы будем отдыхать на природе. Что если мне попадется какой-нибудь уникальный экземпляр? 

– Мы собираемся в палаточный лагерь, а не на научную конференцию. 

Шерлок швырнул коробку для коллекции на диван и сложил руки на груди. 

– А если я найду Медведицу Четырехточечную, но не смогу ее сохранить? Ты согласен пойти на такой риск? 

– Сомневаюсь, что хозяева обрадуются, если ты начнешь уничтожать местную фауну. Ты видел их сайт? Ревностные последователи религии Нового Века. Жизнь священна и все такое.

– Это бабочка, – пробурчал Шерлок. – И она не относится к типичным представителям местной фауны, просто встречается в том районе. 

– Никаких булавок и расправилок мы с собой не берем, – решительно заявил Джон. – И точка. 

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и удалился на кухню, но вскоре вернулся с корзинкой для пикника, которую им одолжила Гарри.

– В ноги поставишь или лучше сзади пристроить? 

– Ставь на заднее сидение, – проворчал Джон, разбирая установленную посреди гостиной палатку. Шерлок поставил ее прошлым вечером под предлогом «пробного прогона», но на самом деле он просто нашел прекрасный повод выводить Джона из себя. – Чтобы не мешалась, но была под рукой. Я намерен проследить за тем, чтобы ты поел в дороге. 

Шерлок скривился и вышел из комнаты. Джон прислушался к топоту на лестнице – кажется, он бежал быстрее, чем следует, – и вздохнул, поджимая губы. Шерлок никак не мог запомнить, что у человеческого организма есть пределы прочности, сколько бы ему об этом не напоминали. 

– Помочь? 

Шерлок стоял в дверном проеме с видом человека, не готового признать свою неправоту, но согласного мириться.

– Да, – улыбнулся Джон, – было бы прекрасно. 

*

– Мы едем в Корнуолл, – напомнил Дэнни. – В Корнуолле никогда ничего не случается.

– Правда, что ли? – Николас решительно вернул бронежилет в вещмешок, из которого Дэнни буквально тридцать секунд назад выкинул все признанное лишним. – Прямо как в Сэндфорде? 

Дэнни закатил глаза и сунул в рюкзак вторую бутылку воды. 

– И оружие нам тоже не понадобится, – настаивал он. – Ты же видел, кто там собирается. Сплошные пацифисты. 

– Пожалуй, ты прав, – задумчиво произнес Николас. – Сайт это недвусмысленно подчеркивает. 

– Так, хватит уже нервничать, – Дэнни взял Николаса за руку. – Вот увидишь, будет прикольно. И из-за мусорных баков волноваться не придется. Держу пари, у них там безотходное производство, вторичное использование всего, что можно, и огроменная компостная яма. 

– Я очень давно не отдыхал на природе, – признал Николас, все еще хмурясь. 

– Так-так, ну-ка прекращай! – потребовал Дэнни, постучав указательным пальцем по седоватому виску Николаса. – Что опять надумал? Давай, выкладывай. 

Николас нерешительно выдохнул. 

– В прошлый раз я выбирался на природу с Джанин. Это был не отдых, а кошмар. Она не желала соблюдать элементарные меры противопожарной безопасности, и сколько бы я не объяснял… 

Дэнни прервал его поцелуем, а потом ухмыльнулся. 

– А я вообще ничего не знаю про пожарную безопасность. Придется тебе объяснять.

Пока они заканчивали грузить вещи в машину, Николас смеялся. 

*

– Очень не хочется тебя разочаровывать, ангел, – начал Кроули, покусывая губу, – но там будет сыро. 

Азирафель, аккуратно укладывавший в небольшой чемодан очередной фолиант в жестком переплете, замер: 

– Но по прогнозу…

Кроули фыркнул и забрал книгу у него из рук. 

– Какие прогнозы? Это Корнуолл. Дожди там каждый день, нравится тебе это или нет.

– Страницы, – пробормотал Азирафель, окидывая взглядом стопки аккуратно уложенных книг. – При повышенной влажности они начинают темнеть и морщиться.

– И кроме того, – добавил Кроули, вынимая одну из стопок из чемодана, куда ее только что бережно поместили, – мы собираемся в палаточный лагерь, а не на книжную ярмарку.

– На сайте упоминался местный литературный праздник, – напомнил Азирафель.

– Это совершенно не то, что ты подумал, – Кроули вздохнул. – Представь себе: карты Таро, курильницы с благовониями, хрустальные шары и виккане, возомнившие себя белыми магами, но так и не научившиеся одеваться со вкусом. 

Азирафель поморщился.  
– Уверен, она не позволит им надоедать приличным людям. 

– Да, они на одном из дальних полей, – кивнул Кроули. – За коровами. 

– Надеюсь, петухов там не будет, – угрюмо пробурчал Азирафель. 

– Не хочешь, чтобы они тревожили твой сладкий сон, да? 

– Насколько я понимаю, мой дорогой, самый подходящий ответ в данном случае – «кто бы говорил»? 

Однако, место чемодана с книгами уже занял другой, полный теплых джемперов, шерстяных носков с узором и брюк из практичных тканей. 

– Моя школа, – удовлетворенно вздохнул Кроули и продолжил сборы. 

***

– Дай-ка мне. 

Шерлок потянулся за телефоном Джона, лежащим на приборной панели. Джон, обычно старавшийся не отвлекаться за рулем, ловко перехватил его руку. 

– Нет. Если он еще не сломан, ты его обязательно угробишь. 

– Это ерундовая неисправность, – обиделся Шерлок. – Если бы я мог… 

– Если бы ты мог посидеть спокойно, – Джон опустил руку Шерлока на свое бедро, – пока мне не удастся убедить GPS, что конечной целью нашего путешествия является вовсе не дно Ла-Манша, твое вмешательство нам вряд ли поможет. 

Шерлок отвернулся и уставился в окно, но руки не убрал. Они были в пути всего два часа, но все эти пейзажи уже успели надоесть до тошноты. Он предлагал остановиться на следующей заправке и немного размять ноги, но единственным незыблемым правилом, которого Джон всегда придерживался в поездках, было не делать первой остановки, пока кому-то не понадобится уборная.

– Но мы же попали в Абердин, – напомнил он Джону. – То есть именно туда, куда нам и было нужно.

Джон фыркнул.

– Слепая удача. Кстати, мне так и хотелось сказать «немая». Это такая удача, когда ты молчишь.

– Да уж, – пробурчал Шерлок, вспоминая один памятный вечер в отеле. 

– Кстати, я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь. И не пытайся даже делать вид, что это не так. 

– Во-первых, это очевидно, а во-вторых, ты вспомнил тот же самый случай. 

Джон улыбнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида.

– Палатка, между прочим, не звуконепроницаемая. 

Шерлок покраснел и, желая это скрыть, уставился в окно. 

– Ты сам не позволил мне взять с собой рулон изоляционного материала.

– Который воздух не пропускает? Там влажность большая. Протечём в первую же ночь. 

Теперь Шерлок грыз ноготь большого пальца — это было его обычным способом прятать улыбку. 

GPS тем временем советовал Джону повернуть налево и следовать в сторону Атлантиды. 

*

– Так гораздо удобнее, – настаивал Николас, набирая адрес палаточного лагеря. – Видишь? Он уже показывает, где мы находимся сейчас. 

– Он мне без надобности, – Дэнни одним решительным жестом отключил телефон. 

– Почему это? 

– Потому что я тут практически местный.

– Дэнни, я многократно изучал твое личное дело. Ты не из Дартмура. 

Дэнни раздраженно фыркнул.

– Не придирайся к мелочам. Эти места мне знакомы, вот что главное. 

Николас снова включил телефон.

– GPS утверждает обратное.

– Бесполезный хлам, – заявил Дэнни, увеличивая масштаб изображения. – Он сломался.

Николас прищурился, жалея, что не прихватил с собой очки для чтения. 

– Дэнни, а почему это устройство считает, что мы находимся под водой? 

– Понятия не имею, – Дэнни пожал плечами. Теперь он смотрел только на пустынную дорогу.

– Ты откуда брал карту? С Google Maps, или с того «классного сайтика», который посоветовала тебе Дорис? 

– Обе загрузил, на всякий случай. Ни одна не работает. – Дэнни снова выключил телефон.

– Ясно, – Николас вздохнул и потянулся за стаканом с кофе. 

Дорога обещала быть долгой. 

*

– А эта что делает? – поинтересовался Азирафель, тыча пальцем в экран. 

– Увеличивает масштаб, – ответил Кроули, шлепая его по руке. – Не трогай. 

– Похоже, эта штуковина не слишком-то полезна, – Азирафель покачал головой. – Я помню, где должен располагаться лагерь, но она указывает совершенно другое место. Одна из твоих фирменных шалостей? 

– Нет, – с показательной готовностью ответил Кроули. – Она сломана. 

– В каком смысле сломана? Как она может быть сломана? Она даже не материальна.

– Скажем так: это место не любит, когда по нему шляется кто попало. 

– Понятно, – сказал Азирафель, после чего последовала долгая пауза. – Но я думал, мы не можем...

– Мы и не можем, – подтвердил Кроули. – Но те, кто старше нас, могут. Намного старше.

Азирафель с сомнением посмотрел на него:

– А теперь ты пытаешься меня одурачить. 

– И в мыслях не было, – сказал Кроули, изучая свою MP3– коллекцию. – Сам посуди — откуда-то нужно было брать материал для создания этой жалкой планетки? В космосе болтается без дела масса вторсырья. Настоящий рай для любителей хэндмейда. 

– Ясно, – Азирафель вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули выбирает музыку. – Только пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без постмодернисткой чуши. Я бы предпочел классику. 

– Ладно, – не стал спорить Кроули. – Что-нибудь популярное лет двадцать назад тебя устроит?

Азирафель понятия не имел, как называется эта группа (хотя она носила странное название «Декабристы»), но вскоре начал притопывать ногой и негромко подпевать:

We are all our hands and holders  
Beneath this bold and brilliant sun

***

Джону ужасно хотелось биться головой об руль. 

– Ты. Так. Ничего. И не съел, – повторял он. – Если тебя не устраивает ничего из того, что я положил с собой, давай выйдем, сходим в уборную, а потом купим тебе что-нибудь съедобное. 

– В «Burger King»? – недоверчиво уточнил Шерлок. 

– Нет, – отрезал Джон. – В кафе. Надеюсь, там готовят что-нибудь приличнее гамбургеров.

– Сомневаюсь, – откликнулся Шерлок, отстегивая ремень безопасности. – Рыба с жареной картошкой не считаются. 

– Ладно, тогда можешь зайти в «Маркс и Спенсер» и купить сушеное манго, кешью с карри или что там еще тебе взбредет на ум. Я не собираюсь читать тебе мораль по поводу питания. Главное – съешь хоть что-нибудь. 

Это было серьезной ошибкой: через десять минут вернувшийся из туалета Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок стоит в очереди в кассу с целой охапкой снеди. Оставалось непонятным, с каких это пор Шерлок полюбил чипсы со вкусом курицы под соусом Чили и шоколадные рулеты. Джон подхватил несколько пакетиков сушеного манго и присоединился к Шерлоку в очереди. 

– Ты это не ешь, – сообщил Шерлок, оглядев покупки Джона. 

– Правда, что ли? А ты не ешь это. 

– Замечательно, – сказал Шерлок и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. 

*

Дэнни ужасно хотелось запустить чем-нибудь в стену, но тогда придется платить штраф за нанесенный ущерб. 

– Да ты только посмотри! Два диска за шесть фунтов. Выгодное дело. 

– Они могут промокнуть ночью и испортиться. 

– Я оставлю их в пластиковой упаковке. Обещаю. 

Николас вздохнул, забрал у Дэнни диски и вернул на полку. 

– Мы закажем их на Амазоне, когда вернемся. 

– У меня, между прочим ноутбук с собой!

Эта новость Николаса не обрадовала:

– И где же, скажи на милость, ты собираешься его хранить? 

– Закрытым в машине, разумеется. 

Дэнни покачал перед носом Ника связкой ключей.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что дело того стоит? Столько возни, и ради чего? А если ты случайно забудешь свой ноутбук в палатке и его украдут? Хозяева лагеря не обрадуются, если я начну там расследование по полной программе. 

– Да, считаю, – и Дэнни посмотрел на Николаса с самым умоляющим видом, какой только сумел изобразить. 

В конце концов «Матрица» и «Миссия невыполнима» все же оказались среди их покупок. 

*

Кроули ужасно хотелось превратить чай Азирафеля в уксус. 

– Нам надо бы поспешить, – настаивал Кроули. – Скоро стемнеет. 

– В гостиницу можно вселяться до полуночи, – напомнил ему Азирафель. – У нас есть время. 

– Но не для того, чтобы тратить деньги на посредственный финиковый пудинг с карамельным соусом.

Азирафель поблагодарил официантку, поставившую перед ним тарелку. 

– Мне принести две вилки? – уточнила она. 

– Да, пожалуйста, – откликнулся Азирафель, лучезарно улыбаясь. – Будьте так любезны. 

Кроули вздохнул и уселся с расчетом на долгое ожидание. 

– Я собирался приготовить что-нибудь, когда мы доберемся до места, – сознался он.

Вернулась официантка и положила перед каждым по вилке. Азирафель рассеянно кивнул, не сводя удивленного взгляда с Кроули. 

– Готовить? Зачем? Мы на отдыхе. 

– В коттедже есть небольшая кухня. Мы купили продукты. Следовательно… 

– Мой дорогой, – Азирафель наклонился и вложил вилку в руку Кроули, – у нас десерт остывает. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он пропал даром, правда? 

Что ж. Если они застряли здесь из-за дурацкого пудинга, Кроули просто обязан был постараться, чтобы этот пудинг был по-настоящему хорошим. 

***

Шерлок опустил стекло и улыбнулся хорошенькой молодой женщине с кудрявыми черными волосами. 

– Мы заказывали место на фамилию Холмс. А вы Натали, так ведь? 

Молодая женщина молча стояла в дверном проеме трейлера, который служил палаточному лагерю главным офисом. Трейлер расположился напротив фермерского дома, задняя дверь которого тоже была открыта, и теплый оранжевый свет лился из кухни во двор, где уже сгущались сумерки.

– Нет, – ответила вторая девушка, практически идентичная первой, появляясь из-за спины сестры. – Она Джанет. 

«Черт, – подумал Шерлок. – Похоже, они говорили правду о ведьмах и двойняшках». Собственно говоря, в ведьм он не верил, хотя мать этих девушек искренне считала себя ведьмой, и даже Шерлок не мог не признать, что пару раз она оказывалась им очень полезной. 

Джон кашлянул и зевнул. 

– Можете ставить палатку в любом месте, где понравится, – продолжила Натали и сердито шепнула сестре: – Не пялься. 

Джанет тряхнула головой, на минуту исчезла из поля зрения и вернулась с парой листов бумаги, которые протянула Шерлоку. 

– Пять фунтов с человека за каждый день, – сказала она. – Мы потом всех обойдем и соберем деньги. 

Джону такой подход к ведению дел очень даже понравился. Шерлока он удивил. 

– Вы даже части оплаты вперед не берете? Мы собираемся остановиться здесь на две недели. 

– Тогда тем более нам некуда спешить, – улыбнулась Натали, затаскивая Джанет внутрь. Кок только дверь захлопнулась, из-за нее донеслись звуки оживленного спора. 

Шерлок закрыл окно и повернулся к Джону. Вид у него был несколько озадаченный. 

– Твои чары, – Джон сонно улыбнулся. – Молодец, не теряешь хватку. 

– Заткнись и поехали, – Шерлок вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения. 

*

Было уже десять вечера, когда они притормозили около дверей трейлера, и Дэнни выглядел так, будто вот-вот заснет за рулем. Николас поспешно опустил стекло. 

– Бронь на фамилию Энджел? 

Седой мужчина, стоявший в дверном проеме, выглядел усталым. В одной руке у него был сотовый телефон неизвестной Николасу модели, а другой он придерживал на бедре большеглазого черноволосого малыша. «Внук», – подумал Николас, улыбаясь ребенку. 

– Вы собираетесь остановиться на десять дней, – сказал мужчина, оторвав, наконец, взгляд от экрана, и повернул телефон так, чтобы Николас смог увидеть знакомый е-мейл с подтверждением. 

Дэнни уронил голову на руль и громко захрапел. 

– Да-да, – подтвердил Николас, легонько встряхивая его. – Мы уже заплатили? 

– Нет, – пробормотал Дэнни, не поднимая головы. 

– Мы деньги вперед не берем, – сообщил мужчина. Малыш повторил попытку завладеть мобильным. – Место можете выбрать сами, какое понравится. 

Николас моргнул.

– Настолько доверяете людям? Думаете, это благоразумно? 

Мужчина пожал плечами, отложил в сторону телефон и перехватил ребенка поудобнее.

– А ты как считаешь, Сет? – спросил он у малыша. – Простофиля твой дедушка? 

Сет хихикнул и попытался стащить с деда очки. 

Николас ещё раз встряхнул Дэнни и снова повернулся к гостеприимному хозяину. 

– Ну что же, – сказал он, протягивая руку. – Приятно было познакомится, мистер… 

– Импульсифер, – мужчина высвободил одну руку, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие. – Но вы можете называть меня Ньют. Да я вообще на все откликаюсь, вплоть до «Эй, ты». 

– Эйти! – крикнул Сет. 

– А он у вас сообразительный парнишка, – сонно сказал Дэнни. 

– Знали бы вы, насколько, – вздохнул Ньют, забирая у Сета очки. 

*

К тому времени, как они добрались до места, Кроули протрезвел, но выглядел, надо сказать, не лучшим образом. Азирафель опустил стекло со своей стороны и тепло улыбнулся, узнав человека, показавшегося в дверях трейлера.

– София, очень рад тебя видеть. Ночная смена для страдающих бессонницей? 

– Вроде того, – ответила она, убирая за ухо прядь гладких черных волос. – Даунинг Стрит и распорядок дня – вещи несовместные. Я, увы, стала ночной птицей.

Здесь она выглядела не такой строгой и сдержанной, как по телевизору.

Кроули громко зевнул и изобразил, как устраивается вздремнуть прямо на руле. 

– Привет, – буркнул он, помахав рукой, но не поднимая головы. 

– Бедняги, – София вручила Азирафелю их гостевые карточки. – Долгая дорога?

– Точнее говоря, большой крюк для того, чтобы поесть и выпить, – проворчал Кроули. – Так ведь, ангел?

София слегка нахмурилась, припоминая что-то:

– Мне кажется, что у нас была бронь на эту фамилию. 

– Это не наша, – заверил ее Азирафель. – Нашей занимался Кроули. 

– Да, я знаю, – ухмыльнулась она. – Сейчас не часто бронируют место обычным письмом. 

– Маааааааам! – раздалось из глубины трейлера.

– Ох, это Сет проснулся, – она вздохнула и протянула ключи. – Вам туда. Видите здание? Мы перестроили старые конюшни в несколько коттеджей. Надеюсь, ваш вам понравится, он удобнее остальных. И вид замечательный. 

– Огромное спасибо, моя дорогая. 

– Машина, между прочим, сама не припаркуется, – прошипел Кроули, подавляя еще один зевок. 

София подмигнула им перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

– Доброй ночи! 

***

Джон, стараясь держать фонарик как можно ровнее, воткнул в землю последний колышек. 

– Я совершенно ничего не вижу, – донесся недовольный голос Шерлока через несколько слоев нейлона. 

– Я уже почти закончил, – откликнулся Джон. – Можешь больше ее не держать. 

Судя по звукам, Шерлок некоторое время боролся с двумя застежками-молниями, а победив, вылез наружу и наступил в мокрую траву. Вырвавшийся у него возглас, полный отвращения, подсказывал, что великий детектив понял, во что превратились его носки. Джон придержал его за пояс, помогая сохранить равновесие. 

– Где твои таблетки? 

Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону машины.

– Где-то там. 

Джон затолкал его обратно в палатку, развернул оба коврика и негромко выругался, обнаружив, что они не достали из машины спальные мешки.

– Ложись, – сказал он Шерлоку. – А я принесу оставшиеся вещи. 

– Но ты же устанавливал палатку, – заупрямился Шерлок. 

– Даже если и так, всё равно ты сейчас ляжешь, а я схожу за вещами. 

Шерлок потянул Джона за свитер, и оба рухнули на коврики. 

– Давай лучше спать. Сейчас и так тепло, а ты устал. 

Джон целовал Шерлока, пока тот не пообещал больше никуда не рыпаться, а потом всё же пошел проверять, что еще они забыли. 

*

– Так не честно, – возмутился Дэнни, закончив вытаскивать вещи из багажника. 

– Что нечестно? – удивился Николас, закрепляя колышком последнюю растяжку. 

– Ты сделал все сам. А ведь я мог бы помочь. 

– Это же моя палатка. Я знаю, как её ставить. Так быстрее.

Дэнни разжал руки, позволяя сумкам упасть на траву. Вид у него был крайне разочарованный. 

– Я и в мыслях не имел ничего такого и, честное слово, хотел как лучше, – заверил Николас и забросил в палатку спальники. 

– Знаю, – проворчал Дэнни, отправляя туда же коврики. – Но ты иногда бываешь таким занудой! И я, может быть, тоже чего-нибудь там хотел.

– По-моему, ты просто очень устал. 

Дэнни хмуро и молча расстелил коврики и свой спальный мешок, потом вздохнул и повернулся к Николасу.

– Да ладно, ничего страшного. Проехали? 

– Проехали, – Николас улыбнулся и решил, что его спальник может немного подождать.

*

– Ох, дорогой мой, – проворковал Азирафель, взбивая одну из огромных подушек. – Ну разве здесь не замечательно? 

– Это жульничество, – заявил Кроули. Он стоял около окна, опершись о подоконник. 

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – Азирафель бросил подушку на место и пошел за чемоданом. 

– Мы должны были быть там, вместе с остальными. В палатке. 

– В сырости? – Азирафель поморщился. – Звучит не слишком привлекательно. 

– Ну-у-у, не знаю, – протянул Кроули, не отрываясь от окна. – Слышишь, они там разговаривают. Общаются. Видишь огоньки? У детей какие-то штуки, светящиеся в темноте. Они смеются. Кажется, им весело.

Азирафель оторвался от своего занятия, подошел к Кроули, обнял его за плечи и привлёк к себе.

– Тогда нам очень повезло в том, что мы здесь и можем полюбоваться прекрасным видом, – пробормотал он.

– Смысл в сопричастности, ангел. В участии. 

– Завтра они всё еще будут здесь, – напомнил Азирафель, уже успевший добраться до пуговиц на рубашке Кроули. 

– И послезавтра, и после-послезавтра... я знаю, – Кроули вздохнул и отвернулся от окна.

– Я знал, что сумею тебя переубедить, – и Азирафель поцеловал его.

***

Что нравилось Софии больше всего в отдыхе у родителей в Корнуолле, так это, без сомнения, люди. Большинство из них приезжало из Лондона, но встречались и местные. Некоторых из них она давно знала и любила. 

– Это вот так делается, – высокая девочка по имени Лиз запустила светящийся йо-йо по широкой дуге от одной руки к другой. Ее гладкие темные волосы были довольно коротко острижены. Девочка заметно рисовалась перед зрителями и старалась двигаться как балерина. 

Ее родители, сидящие в раскладных креслах около костра, зааплодировали. 

– Впечатляет, – признала Натали, сложив руки на груди. – Очень красиво. А в обратную сторону сможешь? 

Жанет шлёпнула сестру по руке:

– Ну ты хуже ребенка, Нат! Не слушай её, Лиз. 

Лиз вспыхнула, чрезвычайно гордая тем, что оказалась в центре внимания взрослых, и довольно-таки ловко исполнила заказанный трюк.

София уступила выдирающемуся из её рук Сету и опустила его на траву. Мальчик сразу же заковылял к Лиз , завороженный переливами света и затейливым движением.

– Лиз, повнимательней, – предупредила темноволосая женщина со стаканом вина в руке. – Малыш подошел слишком близко. Лиз, ты слышишь меня? Опусти эту штуку! 

Вторая женщина резко наклонилась вперед и оттащила Сета в сторону. Лиз, запустившая было свою игрушку в очередной раз, так же резко оборвала её движение, и столкновения удалось избежать. 

– Извините, – виновато улыбнулась женщина, возвращая Сета Софии. – Она никогда не делает того, что ей говорят. Я – Клара, а это Гарри. Если Лиз будет доставлять неприятности, вы теперь знаете, кому пожаловаться. 

– Вот именно, – подал голос один из мужчин, устроившихся рядом на пледе. – Прямо ко мне и обращайтесь. 

– Дядя Джон, – возмутилась Лиз, запыхавшаяся после танца. – Так нечестно!

– Я бы за тебя заступился, – сказал второй мужчина, который лежал рядом с Джоном, уткнувшись носом в книгу, – но ты же понимаешь, что мои слова не примут во внимание? На меня на самого все ходят жаловаться дяде Джону. 

Лиз вздохнула и небрежно сунула игрушку в карман.

– Да, Шерлок, ты прав, – сказала она очень похожим тоном. – Не примут. 

– Эй-ей-ей! – завопил Сет, возмущенный исчезновением блестящей штуковины. 

Жанет и Натали хихикали, прикрываясь ладонями, как два подростка. 

– Ведите себя прилично, – сказала им София и сдула зернышко малины, прилипшее в щеке Сета. 

*

Адаму нравилось время от времени выбираться из Лондона. Быть мужем Премьер Министра – это, конечно, хорошо, да и Сет скучать не давал, но все же приятно повидаться с родителями жены, и с ее сестрами, и с множеством старых друзей. 

– Вы — офицеры полиции? – спросил Брайен светловолосого мужчину. – Серьезно? 

– Бывшие, можно сказать, – ответил вместо него темноволосый. 

– Вот и я тоже, – Ньют протянул светловолосому бутылку пива Сан Мигуэль.

Светловолосый мужчина передал пиво партнеру, который отказываться не стал. 

– Последний год служим, – пояснил он. – Но обещали своим оставаться на связи. 

– У Адама, наверное, много травки припрятано? – поинтересовался Брайан, улыбаясь краем рта. 

– Кто его знает, – тактично ответил Ньют, потягивая пиво. 

– Где припрятано? – насторожился светловолосый мужчина. 

– Ясное дело где, – Брайан ухмыльнулся. – Там, где он живёт. 

– Николас, оставь людей в покое, – посоветовал темноволосый, возвращая бутылку. 

– Подожди, – Николас покачал головой, отказываясь от пива. – А где вы живете? – спросил он Адама. 

– В Лондоне. Где же еще?

– Мало ли, – темноволосый одним глотком допил пиво. – Мы, к примеру, из Глостершира.

– А-а-а, – кивнул Ньют. – Практически местные? 

– Вроде того, – ответил Николас. – Послушайте, я понимаю, что разговоры наcчет травки – это просто шутки между старыми друзьями...

– Да уж, мои приятели пошутить любят, – тактично ответил Адам, думая о том, что этому бывшему копу понадобится некоторое время на то, чтобы на самом деле понять, что тут к чему. 

*

Они покинули Лондон, когда беспорядки в нем стали слишком регулярными, а цена жизни подскочила до неприличия. Не то чтобы в Корнуолле было дешевле – там было легче, особенно если самим выращивать овощи и держать скот. Двойняшки называли ее предательницей за то, что она, после стольких лет, отказалась от вегетарианства. 

Дочери, похоже, не собирались покидать родительский дом. Может оно и к лучшему — Анафема была очень благодарна им за помощь, потому что у Натали, как ни у кого другого, получалось находить общий язык с животными, а Джанет могла починить абсолютно все, что ломается, от амбарной двери до капризных водопроводных труб. В отца пошла. Связь с внешним миром всегда была работой Ньюта. 

Признаться, она совершенно не представляла себе, что жизнь примет такой оборот – не после стольких лет в амплуа профессионального потомка и независимой юридической практики, которую как-то удавалось сочетать с воспитанием трёх беспокойных девчонок. Но дела шли хорошо — это она знала точно, потому что люди, приехав сюда один раз, возвращались потом снова и снова. 

– Вы счастливы, дорогая? – спросил Азирафель, подливая в её стакан холодный джин-тоник.

– Пожалуй, да. Мне никогда не бывает скучно.

Кроули сидел по-турецки прямо на траве и терпеливо помогал Сету вставлять яркие пластиковые фигурки разной формы в подходящие отверстия. Сет поставил на нужное место желтую звездочку и захлопал в ладоши. Кроули подчеркнуто невинным жестом протянул ему другую фигурку, в форме яблока. 

– Мне кажется, ты не согласилась бы обменять это ни на что в мире, – задумчиво проговорил Азирафель.

Анафема бросила на него понимающий взгляд.

– Да, думаю, не согласилась бы.

– И ты тоже, – заявил Кроули и показал Азирафелю язык, которым тут же заинтересовался Сет. 

– Осторожнее, – предупредила Анафема. – Он хватает всё, до чего ухитряется дотянуться. 

– Исключительно потому, что ему не разрешают ничего хватать, – Кроули посадил Сета себе на колени. 

– Смотри-ка, ты нашел для себя еще одно подходящее занятие, – фыркнул Азирафель. – Приходящая няня.

Анафема сидела и улыбалась, потягивая свой коктейль и наслаждаясь солнцем и легким ветерком в её седеющих волосах.


End file.
